Revenge for My Beloved
by JBurdick
Summary: The battle of Edward and Seth vs. Victoria and Riley from Eclipse told from Riley's POV.  Oneshot for MyVampFiction for the FGB Eclipse auction.


_**This one-shot was written for the Fandom Gives Back Auction Eclipse Edition for the lovely ladies of MyVampFiction.**_

_**I hope this is everything you hoped for. **_

_**Thank you again for your incredible generosity.**_

**_Thanks to my lovely beta Margie for being super quick and efficient, and an all around great gal! And to my prereaders, Ikss, Laura and Nancy...hope I didnt forget anyone._**

**_This completely belongs to S Meyer, I just fiddled with it a bit :)_**

**_xXx_**

_**Riley**_

Victoria and I trailed behind, letting the others lead us toward the clearing where the Cullens would be waiting. The scent of the human's blood...Bella's blood, hung heavy in the air on this trail. The young ones were going mad with thirst. They knew they had to find her, and that when they did, they would find the Cullens, the one thing standing between them and the town and the blood. All the blood they could want. Unfortunately for them, there would be no blood, but there _would_ be death. Their own.

Lying to them was a means to an end. They would be the diversion we needed to get to Bella and Edward. The Cullens wouldn't be a threat to my Victoria any longer. I would protect her and fight for her, in any way that I could.

When we reached the edge of the large clearing, we could smell the others.

"Split up, half of you go in through here. The others go around, try to catch them off guard. Take them down, like we've told you. Once these Cullens are gone, all of the blood will be yours." I held up the red shirt in my hand and smiled. "And whoever finds her, can have her."

The group split apart immediately, stalking to their destinations. The first group charged into the clearing with fierce determination. Victoria and I watched from afar, as the second group headed around to the other side, waiting for the most opportune moment.

The numbers fell rapidly; they didn't last nearly as long as I had hoped they would. Those yellow-eyed freaks knew what they were doing.

I was taking a step forward to get a better look at the fight when I felt Victoria grab my arm. I looked back at her. Her nostrils were flaring, and her teeth were bared, a low growl resonating in her chest. She tugged me toward her and started heading up through the trees quickly.

"He's here, up the mountain," Victoria growled. "And the girl will be with him…she always is."

"Are you sure?" I asked, following behind her easily.

"Yes," she snapped. I nodded and followed her more quickly, always just a step behind her.

We ran for several minutes, the scent of something musky and animal-like heavy in this area. It was a scent I'd never encountered before—like a wolf or a bear, but somehow different. That thought left me as soon as it came because the closer we got to the top of the mountain, the more I could smell the human. She wasn't alone. Edward was with her, just like Victoria said she would be.

"What's the plan?" I asked as I jumped over a fallen tree.

"You take Edward. Leave the girl to me. He'll be protecting her so I'll need you to distract him just long enough for me to get to her, just like we discussed," she replied with a gleam in her eyes.

"Okay. Don't worry Vic; I won't let him touch you." I touched her cheek gently with the back of my fingers. She turned her face away after just a moment, and I thought for a fleeting second that I saw her rolling her eyes.

We slowed our approach as we neared the edge of the trees. I could smell them both very strong and see their movement through the trees. I heard the human's soft voice asking who was coming and clenched my fists tightly when Edward hissed my beloved's name. I would _end_ him.

We slowly edged out of the trees together, exposing ourselves to them. Bella was pushed up against the mountainside with Edward in front of her in a crouched position, protecting her. His eyes were locked on both of us, flickering back and forth. His hands curled into claws, ready to fight.

I could see the fear in the human's face. Eyes wide and staring, her gaze only held mine for a moment before she locked on Victoria. I could see her face become even more ashen as she took her in.

It made me smile inside to know she was afraid. She _should_ be afraid.

I centered myself in front of them. Victoria was just to my right. I glanced at her briefly, waiting for her command. Waiting for the moment to strike.

Her gaze was locked on the human as well, never looking away. Finally, she turned toward me and nodded subtly toward Edward, indicating that I take the lead.

"Riley," Edward said softly, as though he were talking to a child. I snapped my head in his direction, my eyes widening.

_How did he...?_

"She's lying to you, Riley," he continued. "Listen to me. She's lying to you just like she lied to the others who are dying now in the clearing. You know that she lied to them and that she had _you_ lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. Is it so hard to believe that she's lied to you too?"

No. She _wouldn't_. Would she? My brows furrowed as I thought about it. Thought about everything she's told me. The reason we're here.

_They'll kill me, my love. _She'd whispered to me. _I need you. I love you. Don't you want to protect me? Don't you love me?_

I internally chastised myself for even _thinking _of doubting her. _He _was the liar.

Edward shifted to the side, and I reflexively followed his movement.

"She doesn't love you, Riley," Edward continued. He doesn't know _anything_...she loves me. She loves me. "She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her."

James? I looked at Victoria, and she was angry, furious, her eyes locked on Edward. Her teeth were bared to him. How could that be true? Who the hell was _James_? She had mentioned her other friend...Laurent. Was James a friend as well? _Did_ she love him? Is that why she was reacting this way?

No.

"Riley?" Edward said, distracting me from my thoughts.

I turned back to him. He was just trying to distract me from killing him and his human. I had to focus.

"She knows that I will kill you, Riley. She wants you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. Yes, you've seen that, haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false note in her promises."

It was all replaying itself in my head, like a movie on a reel. When we made love, she never looked in my eyes. Never said my name. All the times she's stuttered over my name, as though she were about to say another. Or paused before returning my love. Was it all lies? All an elaborate rouse to get me here? To use me?

"You were right," he continued. "She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie."

I was still watching Edward, but I wasn't seeing him. I felt unfocused because of all the thoughts swimming in my head. I vaguely caught the motion of him stepping toward me. I moved slowly to compensate, feeling detached.

"You don't have to die," he said, looking into my eyes. "There are other ways to live than the way she's shown you. It's not all lies and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now. You don't have to die for her lies."

My head was spinning. Who was the real liar? _Would _Victoria really lie to me? Why wasn't she saying anything? Why wasn't she defending her feelings for me?

I saw Edward move again, and I jumped, moving too quickly and farther than I intended. I was so confused. I _loved _Victoria…did she not love me?

Victoria leaned forward on the balls of her feet, leering at Bella, waiting for her chance to strike. Like a rattlesnake preparing to attack its prey.

"Last chance, Riley," Edward whispered.

I was panicking inside. I needed the truth, goddamnit! I looked at Victoria again, pleading her with my eyes for the truth. Pleading with her to confirm what I _knew _was true. What _had _to be true.

"He's the liar, Riley," Victoria finally said. "I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love only you." And she had told me about the Cullens' _powers._ Their abilities to read things, to read people. Present and future things. Victoria was right, _he _was the liar.

That was all the reassurance I needed. I turned back to Edward, jaw tensed. There were no more questions. I knew who I was here fighting for. And I knew who I was fighting against. I curled my fingers into claws and crouched, my rage was boiling inside me, making every fiber of my being itch to fight.

I rolled to the balls of my feet, ready to attack when out of nowhere a loud snarl erupted from somewhere in the trees and a huge light brown animal came flying through the air. It hit me like a wrecking ball, throwing me to the ground.

"No!" Victoria cried out. I tried to break free, to go back to her, but the beast sank its teeth into me, ripping and tearing, trying to gain purchase on my stony flesh. He was successful in tearing off part of my hand. It landed near Bella, who cringed away from it, leaning further into the rock behind her.

Victoria wasn't paying any attention to my struggle, her eyes transfixed on the human. "No," she said again, through clenched teeth. She had a crazed look in her eye. She needed me.

I jumped to my feet and kicked the oversized wolf in the shoulder as hard as I could, hearing the satisfying sound of the bone crunching. _Foolish_ creature for even thinking it could destroy me.

The wolf started to circle me. It didn't make any sense. A kick like that should have paralyzed the animal, and yet a twitch to the shoulder was all I'd induced? I held my arms out, ready for anything it had to give me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Victoria trying to get around Edward. The wolf lunged at me again while I was momentarily distracted, tearing off yet another chunk of my arm. I roared in anger. This animal needed to learn his place in the fucking food chain. _I _was on top.

I swiped at it with my misshapen hand as he bounced out of the way. The animal moved quicker than I would expect for being so huge. What was it anyway? Too large to be a normal wolf…it was like some sort of monster.

Victoria was back near the trees again, twisting in and around the them near the opening. Was she leaving? I had to get to her, she needed me!

"Don't go Victoria," Edward murmured, taunting her. "You'll never get another chance like this."

I heard Victoria hiss as the wolf snapped his sharp jaws inches from my face. I circled him again, crouching low to the ground.

"You can always run later," Edward spoke softly. "Plenty of time for that. It's what you do, isn't it? It's why James kept you around."

I growled, baring my teeth. There was that fucking name again! I tried my best to tune out his voice. He was just goading her, trying to make her lose focus.

"…Silly to waste so much time avenging someone who had less affection for you than a hunter for his mount…" I picked up on Edward saying. I turned to look and saw him smiling at her in a patronizing way, tapping his head. Victoria reacted and went after him with a fierce growl.

Was that why we were here? To avenge her…mate? That was _wrong_. She was mine.

The wolf tried to close in while my attention was diverted, but I caught a heavy punch into its flank, causing it to howl in pain. The wolf backed away, but did not fully retreat. Why wouldn't it just give up!

I began backing the creature up against the cliff face, near where Bella was standing. I went at it again, its teeth snapping uncomfortably close, causing me to take a few steps back.

The animal was nearly back-to-back with Edward now. And I wondered if it would turn against that vampire as well. I saw Edward sliding closer to Victoria, and I tensed.

They argued about _James _again…and about animals in Siberia. She growled in frustration and lunged at Edward again, which turned into a dangerous game, each circling and making swipes at each other.

I tried to keep my eyes on my opponent as well as my mate. She was dangerously close to Edward, and I needed to fight for her… protect her. I faced my body even more towards Victoria and Edward. _If I could just get my hands on him…_

I felt anxious. Crazed. I wanted to go to her and help her. I wanted to kill Edward Cullen and this stupid beast and that stupid girl.

My attention was consumed by my mate in her fight. They were circling and dancing around each other and I saw his hands collide with her body more than once. I heard the crunches and cracks of injury.

I glanced at the wolf creature again and jump back from it just before a large paw nearly collided with my chest. I snarled at the animal and swung out a fist, barely missing his slobbering muzzle.

More sounds of crunching echoed out, making me ache with worry for Victoria. I was straining to see who was injured, but could never look long enough before I had to shoo away the bothersome mutt again.

I felt strong pressure pulling at my limbs again as another part of my body was ripped away and discarded into the forest. I screamed out and spun, connecting my fist with the broad chest of the animal sending him flying into the side of the mountain.

The ground shook lightly beneath my feet from the force of my blow. _Serves the oversized dog right!_

Rocks and debris rained down around its still body as he whimpered and whined. I stalked toward it slowly, eyes narrowed, ready to finish this once and for all.

I was vaguely aware of the hissing and growling and tearing going on behind me. But I was consumed with the desire to kill this creature. Once he was out of the way, I would finish Cullen and burn every inch of his body until he was nothing but a pile of ash.

Bella was squirming against the rock just a few feet behind the limp body of the wolf. She would be gone soon enough; she deserved to die. It was because of _her _that we were even here. She would pay, just like her pathetic boyfriend and his pathetic family.

I tore my eyes from hers and leaned down, claws out and ready, teeth bared. I was inches from the fur-covered throat. I could smell the blood flowing, hear the thump-thump-thump of his heavy pulse.

Just as my teeth were about to rip the throat out of this animal, I heard a soft gasp. I froze as the most delicious and familiar smell invaded my senses. My eyes nearly rolled into my head at the desire that rumbled through my body for her blood.

I tore my eyes from the wolf and watched the thick red liquid trail down her thin forearm and drip in delicate droplets off her fingertips.

I inhaled deeply, feeling the thick venom drip from my teeth. I took a slow step forward toward Bella, fully intending on ignoring the unconscious animal altogether and feasting of the fragrant wine pouring out of her.

Before I could even take a full step closer to the human, I felt what had to be a foot planted between my shoulder blades. I didn't get the chance to shake Edward off me before he took hold of one of my arms and pulled. The immense pressure was followed by the feeling of muscle tearing and bones popping out of place.

I screamed out so loud I thought I would create an avalanche of rock. As I fell forward, off balance from the missing limb, I saw the wolf jump to his feet, a snarl brewing in its chest.

It was hopeless. There was no way I could win against this animal alone while missing an arm. I had to get my arms around it and that wasn't possible anymore.

I saw Victoria in my peripheral vision. Her body seemed crooked. Not the tall straight spine I was used to seeing.

The wolf was coming at me slowly, sauntering like it knew it had me beat. Unfortunately for me, it really did. I held my only arm out in defense, as a last ditch effort to ward off another attack.

It was useless.

It lunged at me, its teeth sinking into my shoulder as it tore off my last remaining arm. I cried out again, unable to stop the sound from escaping my lips. It wasn't exactly painful, but pressure…the feeling of the limbs being ripped from my body, all of the muscle tearing and cartilage and bone popping out of sockets left me feeling bereft.

My arm was flung into the woods, where I assume the other was. There was no way I could fight without arms.

I stumbled backward, if I could get away…maybe if we ran, we could hide and come back when they were gone to retrieve my limbs. I could put myself back together and fight this battle again another day.

I needed her help. I needed Victoria.

I stared at her, and she was so focused on Bella. I gasped for an unnecessary breath and screamed her name. "Victoria!" _Please, help me. _I mentally begged.

My cry for her didn't even faze her. She didn't even spare me the slightest of glances. Perhaps she didn't hear me? Maybe she just didn't care. It was too hard to think that, let alone believe it. For so long we had devoted ourselves to each other…loved each other. How could she give up on me, on us, so easily?

Maybe Edward was right after all?

I howled in pain again as the wolf launched its huge body at me again. He connected with me, chest to chest, and we sailed past the trees, colliding with a tree.

The wolf wasted no time before it tore into me. First, my feet and legs were torn from my carcass, and I was powerless to stop it. My hips disconnected from my torso and I just stared, wide eyed as the sharp teeth of the wolf came right up to my face.

I should probably have been worried about myself, about the fact that in just seconds I would be finished. But my only worry was about Victoria. I wished more than anything that I had been strong enough to protect her from this. I spent nearly a year of my new life loving and standing by her. Bending at her every whim to make her happy. It was all I ever wanted. It was her idea to fight, I only acquiesced to her desire for the fight because it was important to her.

I would've done anything for her.

I could still hear the sounds of destruction in the distance through my mangled ears. She wouldn't make it. My love would suffer the same fate as I. A fate neither of us deserved. The thought of her in pain caused the remainder of my useless vessel to ache.

I had failed. So many times I had assured and reassured her that it would be okay. That we would be okay and that we would win.

I was wrong.

As the sharp-toothed muzzle of the beast came toward my face at blinding speed, I could only hope for one thing. That eventually we would find each other again, in another life-another world.

In that last second, as the pressure and pain of my flesh under my chin was being torn away, my head separating from my torso, the fear and worry was gone. Leaving me with a blossom of hope.

I _would _see her again.

_**xXx**_

**_Thank you again to MyVampFiction!_**

**_Reviews make me smile :D_**


End file.
